Lost Pause
Lost Pause, also known as Noble, was a YouTuber who makes anime reaction videos, comedic anime comedy topics, (often times with miniature skits in them), as well as Let's Plays of anime related games and visual novels. He's known for his eccentric and rather wacky personality, which causes people to ask if he's on drugs at times, which he has repeatedly denied. He's good friends with fellow anime YouTuber Joey, aka The Anime Man, and has also done a few collaboration videos with him, as well. On Thursday, the 3rd March, Lost Pause's main channel was terminated during a Rabi-Ribi live stream on Twitch. Noble was advised when Misty Chronexia receive a notification from a person about the termination. The final strike that terminated his channel was a fanmade 3D MMD of his mascot, Lily The Fox, (by Ianah/いやな) due to "violating YouTube's policy on nudity or sexual content". His friends and fans heard the news and reacted on Twitter. Lost Pause's second channel, "Lost Pause 2", is still available. Update: Lost Pause's main channel is back on YouTube. On Monday, the 7th March, Lost Pause's main channel has been reinstated but Youtube still set a 2 weeks ban from uploading. Noble thanks everybody from the bottom of his heart who fought hard on his side. Pets Noble has one cat as a pet, who he has mentioned on occasion, especially when he's talking about catgirls in games and anime, in which he would make jokes about his cat. The first time his cat has ever been seen in his video, to confirm its existence, is in the video "GET ALL WAIFUS - Finale - Noble Goes to Japan III (Fan Game)" in which Noble simply moved the camera over to view his cat laying on his bed. Good Friends On YouTube # TheAnimeMan(Joey) # Misty Chronexia(Misty) # Einshine(Shine) # The Gentlemen Voice # Akiderest Videos # Towerfall # Quick Look # Jade # Sakura Spirit # My Ex Boyfriend the Space Tyrant # Trails in the Sky # The Sacred Tears TRUE # Delz # Shan Gui # Lily's Day Off # Love Sniper # Comedy Club # Happy Wheels # Hatoful Boyfriend # Visual Novels # Kawata Shoujo # Starswirl Academy # Valkyria Chronicles # Thank You Vids # If Minecraft Was A Terrible Porno # Oculus Rifting # Tokyo School Life # Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 # Huniepop # Nekopara # Hatsune Miku Waifu Game # Kagamine Rin Waifu Game # The Reject Demon Toko # Sakura Angels # Hatsune Miku Idol Game # Akiba's Trip # The Fruits of Grisaia # Sakura Fantasy # Noble Goes to Japan(Fan Game) # Funny Montoges # Kokoro no Doki Doki Senpai w/The Anime Man # Princess Evangile # Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 # Random Funny Videos # Ask Noble Senpai # Sakura Santa Quotes Intro & Outro Quotes # "Hey, what's crackin' guys!" # "And i'll see you beautiful sons of guns again....next time." 2015 Quotes # "He's so enormous!" # "Are we going to play Battleship? I lye down and you blow... No, that's Pearl Harbor." # "Boobies...Loved no matter how big they are." # "I'm sorry door. I really love you, but I'm so violent with you. I know you're a masochist." # "She's gonna f*ckin' kill me!" # "Got my waifu pregnant...Noble's got game!" # "I would do me." # "Something else is grow...no Noble, don't finish that sentence." # "Ah! Ah yeah guys, soak this in!" # "I like my women like I like my books...leather bound." # "That's how I read my books.....f*ck clothes." # "A little bit of naked time is healthy, guys." # "Just cause I look at a few boobies, it's not a big deal." # "Oh, what the f*ckity sh*t!" # "Let me cuddle this cat to my boobs, now what were you saying to me?" # "I wouldn't mind suckin' up to somethin' if ya know what I'm sayin'...but the cat beat me to it." # "I still think I'm a pervertdere, but I don't think that one exists." # "Well, we can start scissoring later." # "Got Chips?" # "I'd say this is a 100 accurate super % realist portrayal of me. Jiggle physics included." # "Why is it that even if a girl treats me bad, I still accept and love her? I need waifu help." # "Yup, it's just as crazy as we left it. And I wouldn't have it any other way." # "Panterbell may be an evil god, but he his very beautiful. Why are all the bad ones so good?" # "Man, these endings. I can certainly say I feel the love in this. XD" # "Happy national lesbian day! It must be trending now." # "This game wastes no time with fan service. That's my kind of game." # "I still stand by the bigger your boobs are in this game, the more plot relevance you have." # "Personally, I like more plot with my 'plot.' It makes me care more about the 'plot'." # "Gotta say, some girls look really cute when they're mad. Though I usually don't like what comes with it." # "And so the boobie adventure begins..." # "The butt jokes will never REAR END!" # "Things are getting a little CHEEKY today!" # "I didn't mean to be the BUTT of the joke!" # "I like things that are rear in my way!" # "We stay classy here at Lost Pause. So dang classy." # "Noble can speak, that was amazing Noble, that was a sentence. That was indeed a sentence." # "Take me sleep! Take me now!" # "Oh yes, pillow! We're gonna make sweet, sweet love tonight!" # "Am I wearing a thong, guys?" # "Boobie rubbin' time!" # "It's gonna be a FULL MOON tonight!" # "Well I'm pretty rock hard too, guys." # "I'm gettin' a good look of the moon myself." # "Clench the Butts!" # "The slime never even asked for a date! The nerve!" # "Oh no, it's going up the butt, too!" # "Oh gawd, I'm totally nude." # "I got violated by a slime, woman!" # "Helicopter, helicopter!" # "Whirl pool, whirl pool! That's the female helicopter." # "Gagged by slime!" # "I'm sorry for being nude!" # "Did somebody order some drama with their boobies?" # "Well girls, there's another way we can keep warm." # "No animated Japanese school girls will be safe from me..." # "I like how they moan." # "Remember guys, we can't lie if we want a piece of that tush. Sir Mix-A-Lot has this in the bag." # "It just goes to show guys, honesty is the best when going for some of that tush." # "I know I'm stupid." # "And no fat pikachus were harmed in the making of this video." # "I didn't know what I was supposed to do?" # "Stay Classy." # "Thanks for your pickle, girl." # "Your pickles were delicous girl, I loved putting them in my mouth and just licking them." # "Why are the cute ones always dudes?" # "She's pressing her boobies into mine." # "I got slimed all over." # "Let's get naked guys!" # "Let's spank this b*tch!" # "My butt is super clenched now! It's been spanked too much, and now it's clenched!" # Were ya turning girl? Common back!" # "F*ck everybody!" # "This video was brought to you by Michael Bay." # "Am I Kawai Desu, Senpais? # "How stinky am I?" # "She's a stinky woman!" # "Time to get naked, boys!" # "Come into my gaping mouth!" # "There's hair everywhere!" # "Gotta get that pussy, guys!" # "I'd f*ck a tree!" # "I'd except being a female." # "How many monkeys can you get?" # "Noble approved!" # "What's with the vagina?" # "Laugh at my big boobies!" # "I touched an apple inappropriately." # "I always laugh at big titties." # "I love butts." # "We all eat meat." # "Oh god, they're all coming." 2016 Quotes # "I got nothing against butts." # "Okay. now it's just going everywhere." #"Poop gets me excited." #"I do like my poop." #"Especially after eating that chocolate." #"Did she break his dick?" #"Everyone needs to fuck." #"That is a big monkey." #"I want the butt." #"I almost got that in." #"I enjoy laughing at myself." #"Japanese people, they love their 15 year olds." #"I love big butts." #"There's nothing wrong with being super gay." #"Filfty Frank, best anime!" #"Bootyslap!" #"It's been on my mind for thousands of years.....yes, I'm over 1,000 years old." #"Today, we're gonna look at my poop together." #"MLG YouTube Poop.....even I don't know what that shit is." #"Let's enjoy this poop together." #"I have to just take it all in." #" Termination On March 3rd, 2016 Lost Pause was Terminated due to a Community Guidelines strike. Noble and his followers are currently appealing the decision. Reinstate As of March 7th 2016, the Main Channel of Lost Pause is back on Youtube but he still have a 2 weeks ban so he can't upload anything until then. Noble thanks everyone who fought hard on his side from the bottom of his heart. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers